


恋上普拉提 33

by hyukmylove



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukmylove/pseuds/hyukmylove
Kudos: 15





	恋上普拉提 33

金希澈和朴正洙在灯光秀的时候正在排飞越太空山，因此对于外面发生了什么并不太清楚，只是坐了一圈出来往园外走的时候，正巧听到旁边路过的两个韩国女孩的对话。  
“哇，刚才的那个求婚简直太绝了！我看得眼泪都下来了。”带着米妮帽的女孩说这揉了揉还有些泛红的眼睛。

“是啊，我也想有个人把我当作公主来宠呢！而且还那么帅！”穿着灰姑娘公主裙的女孩想着刚刚的场面还有些激动，说话的声音都高了一些。

“是要长得像那个Omega那么好看才可以吧，太羡慕了。”两个女孩边说着，边走远了。

朴正洙看了金希澈一眼，  
“也不知道是哪一位Omega这么幸福呢！在迪士尼乐园求婚，那个Alpha肯定精心策划了很久吧！不像某些人，只知道喝酒。”

金希澈尴尬地笑了笑，没敢吱声。心里面想着这样的Alpha简直就是全世界Alpha的公敌。不过还好不是我身边的人，不然还不知道正洙他又该怎么说我了！金希澈心里默默念叨。

金希澈和朴正洙到达园区门口的时候，两位李先生已经在门口等着了。李东海心情好到走路都在晃，看到人从出口处出来，就像离弦之箭一样冲出去，李赫宰想拦都拦不住。

“正洙哥，你看我的手！”说着就把自己的手怼到人的眼前。

朴正洙先是没有发现什么不同，愣了一会便看到那个颇有设计感的戒指，正正好好地戴在人的无名指上。

“哥！赫宰刚刚跟我求婚，我答应了！”李东海一蹦一跳的，弄的朴正洙头昏眼花，心里还莫名冒火。

果不其然，金希澈在下一秒就收到了一个无比熟悉的白眼。金希澈乖顺地往后退了退，在朴正洙看不到的视角，对着李赫宰抹了抹脖子。

“呀！你要搞死我吗？！”他对着李赫宰做着口型。

李赫宰一边耸肩，一边走进，  
“哥也好好学学浪漫吧！”他也做着口型回道。

“赫宰，要不你也考虑考虑哥哥好了！”朴正洙，嘟了嘟嘴，朝着李赫宰带着撒娇开玩笑道。

“赫已经是我的了！”李东海一把拉过李赫宰，举着自己的左手，又抓着李赫宰的左手放在一起展示给别人看。

“呀！李东海，你给我稍微节制一点，否则我真的把李赫宰给抢走哈！”

“哥，你抢不走的！”

四个人开着玩笑上了车，在上车前，跟在后面的金希澈又被瞪了一眼，到底明天要买多少东西才能平了人的怒气呢？哎！人和人真是不一样，这个李赫宰到底是哪里来的那么多想法。

李赫宰一进房间就搂住李东海，  
“从昨天到今天，我忍了好久。”

“你在忍什么？”李东海装作不懂，眨巴着眼睛，可是脸上的红晕却将他无情地出卖。

李赫宰笑笑没有回答，他轻轻咬了咬人的耳垂然后顺着下颚线，一直吻到人的嘴唇。李东海轻轻地扶着人的肩膀，感受着人指尖的轻抚，和嘴唇甜腻的味道。吻从门口一直到床边，然后李赫宰把人推倒在床上，微微笑了笑，又继续着啃咬。这是一场是唇舌之间的游戏，是青梅与清酒的纠缠。吻了好久，李赫宰突然停下，用鼻尖顶了顶李东海的鼻尖，  
“海海，我们交往也有段时间了，怎么你的发情期还没有到？”

“本来应该就是这几天了。我也不知道怎么这次一点感觉也没有。可能是因为之前吃药的原因导致的吧。”

“说到吃药，你现在真的已经没有再吃了吗？我怎么觉得你现在和别人接触一点问题也没有了呢？”李赫宰依旧保持着扑倒李东海的姿势，只是用手肘稍微撑高了一点点。他一边问，一边用手给人梳理着头发。

“因为有你，所以我好了。”李东海自从意识到自己并没有过那骇人的经历之后，原本的接触障碍也就自然而然的痊愈。患了病是因为心里挂念他，病好了也是因为重新遇见他，自己怕是命中注定要与这人有着没完没了的牵扯。李东海笑着轻轻上下抚摸着人的后脖颈，

“我好爱你！”似乎用这几个字都无法能够表达我对你的感情，所以只有多说几遍才可以。李东海这样想着，轻轻将人的脑袋揽进自己的颈窝，  
“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，真的，真的，好爱你！”

李东海听到人轻轻地在笑，湿湿、暖暖地鼻息喷在自己的脖颈，有些痒痒的，却因为是李赫宰，所以感到很舒服。

“小傻瓜，我也爱你，从此以后你就是我的了。”

李东海将李赫宰揽得很紧，他重复着李赫宰的话，  
“从此以后我就是你的了。”

清酒味很好地将李东海包裹起来，不过于激烈，只是微醺下应有的情动。李东海揽住李赫宰脖子的手慢慢地滑下，将人胸前的纽扣，一个接一个的解开。他的眼圈有些微红，鼻息有些不太稳定，就连解扣子的手都有一些的颤抖。李赫宰是在用最沉迷的眼神看着自己身下的男人，乖巧的、顺从的模样。

吻再一次落下，让呼吸都不得已停滞，  
“你这样慢慢的，可是要急坏我？”李赫宰压低着声音在人的耳边说道。等李东海再反应过来，自己和身上人的衣服都已经褪下。

清酒使青梅散发出不一样的诱人的香味，将青涩变为性感与成熟。距离上一次的标记已经有一小段时间了，青梅酒的味道淡了不少。李东海颈后的腺体轻微地跳动着，代替人的嘴，诉说着渴望。李赫宰将吻一路顺延下去，来到腺体处是，使坏地轻舔了一下。看着人一阵轻微的颤抖，满意地笑出了声。继而，他又继续把吻落在人的胸膛，而手则滑向人的后端开拓。他的眼睛盯着人微闭的双眼，欣赏着人微微张开的嘴唇还有颤抖的睫毛。在人轻哼出声的时候，李赫宰一下把人翻过去，猛地闯入。他感觉到人原本放松的肌肉突然地收紧，微微舒畅了一口气，将吻落在人的肩背。直到感觉到李东海又放松下来，才由慢渐快地开始动作。

有了前两次的经验，李赫宰已经对李东海的身体逐渐地熟悉。很快他就找到了那一软肉。

“我是你的了，赫，我是你的了。”李东海断断续续，喘息着说道。对于李赫宰来说，这无疑是最终标记的邀请。于是他更加地卖力，冲着这一处软肉，不断地刺激。在一次次的撞击下，一波又一波冲上天灵盖的过于强烈的快感下，李东海本能地想要逃，可却被李赫宰抓回来，紧紧地禁锢住，压在身下，只有轻哼喘息的份。李东海就连脚趾头都蜷缩起来，整个人难以自制地抽搐着。随着人一阵激烈地颤抖，李赫宰滑入到更深，生殖腔打开了。到顶的欲望得以舒缓，随着体内成结，李东海终于完完全全是李赫宰的人了。李赫宰的手顺着李东海的胳膊一直摸到李东海的手，然后十指相扣地紧紧握住。

李东海缓了一会，抓着李赫宰的手，让人将自己揽得更紧，他用后脑勺蹭了蹭人的下巴，  
“我们不是临时决定出来的吗？你是什么时候准备的？”

“你说想去迪士尼的那天晚上我就开始计划了，多亏了金秘书的执行力度，还有到位的Money。”说完，李赫宰哧哧地笑了笑。李东海感受着李赫宰的下巴一下又一下地蹭着自己的头顶。

“我还想说我爱你，可是我今天好像说了太多遍了。”李东海卖力地扭过头去，看向人的眼睛。

李赫宰温柔地笑了笑，又将人搂地更紧。他们就这样保持着这个姿势，一直到体内的结解开，李赫宰才抱着人去清洗。青梅酒的香气浸湿在浴室的雾气里，李东海红着脸，像个贪杯的孩子，一次又一次地使劲嗅着。李赫宰宠溺地看着怀中的人，将肥皂泡沫涂在他的鼻尖。人世间最极致的幸福，也不过是如此了。


End file.
